fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Game
This page is for Mr. Game & Watch in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. Mr. Game & Watch is the mascot of the Game & Watch series, first appearing in 1980's Game & Watch game Ball. He appears as the eleventh unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse. How to Unlock *Play 440 Vs. Matches. *Clear Target Smash!! with 35 different characters on any difficulty. *Get Mr. Game & Watch to join your team in Story Mode. (Story Mode only) Upon satisfying the above conditions, with the exception of the third one, the player must face Mr. Game & Watch, in a match, in Final Destination. Character Description Mr. Game & Watch is a man from Superflat World, a completely flat world where everything is in 2-D, including himself. He is the father of all portable crystal liquid games. He can only walk in different frames, similarly to numbers from a calculator, since he is 2-D. Mr. Game & Watch is not just one person, but a variety of other usually nameless characters. His most iconic thing about him is his large nose and his bell. He is humurous and clumpsy, as seen in his games and in the Super Smash Bros. universe, but also quite mysterious. He does not have a sense of good or evil. Attributes Mr. Game & Watch is a very strong character, in spite of his very light weight. His attacks have high priority and knockback. Many of his attacks can hit multiple times. Mr. Game & Watch is a very hard to predict character because of his attacks being instant and quick. He has the ability to stop projectiles, reflect them and even has his own. His Side Special Move can KO opponents on very low percentages, if it hits 9, but can also damage himself. Mr. Game & Watch's aerial game is considered favorable, due to his attacks's priority. He is small and quick and thus difficult to hit as a target. However, one of his major drawbacks are his shield. All of Mr. Game & Watch's attacks are objects from his series. Therefore, he fights indirecty. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal * Neutral Attack - Greenhouse; Mr. Game & Watch presses an insecticide pump rapidly. 3%, 2% *Side Tilt - Lion; Thrusts a chair in front of him. 10% *Up Tilt - Flagman; Waves a flag above him in an arc. 8% *Down Tilt - Manhole; Flips a manhole in front of him. 6% *Dash Attack - Helmet; Slides with his head on the ground wearing a helmet. 11% Smash *Side Smash - Fire Attack; Attacks with a lit match. 25% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - Octopus; Mr. Game & Watch's head becomes a diving helmet and bashes the enemy with his head. 25% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Vermin; Takes out two hammers and slams them down on both sides. 19% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Gets up and hits with his bell as it rings. 10% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Egg; Hits in front of him with a plate with an egg on it, then behind him. 8% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Vermin; Hits with a hammer in front of him, then behind him. 6% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Hits in front of him with his bell, then behind him. 7% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Tropical Fish; Two fish will come out of both sides of a bowl, hitting multiple times. 17% *Forward Aerial - Mario Bros.; Mr. Game & Watch takes out a box and attacks with it. 15% *Back Aerial - Turtle Bridge; Mr. Game & Watch takes out a land turtle and attacks behind him. 14% *Up Aerial - Spitball Sparky; Mr. Game & Watch raises a pump above him, blowing puffs of air above him twice. 16% *Down Aerial - Donkey Kong Jr.; Mr. Game & Watch takes out a key and slams it downward. 20% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Hits opponent with his bell. 2% *Forward Throw - Crab Grab; Hits opponent with a crab. 10% *Back Throw - Mario's Bombs Away; Throws a bomb to the opponents, sending them behind him. 10% *Up Throw - Ball; Juggles opponent and throws them upwards. 8% *Down Throw - Boxing; Punches opponent multiple times with a boxing glove and throws them forward. 12% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Jumps once, opening his hands, in a cheery way. *Side - Rings his bell. *Down - Does a stiff, 30's dance by leaning his legs multiple times and making beeping sounds. Idle Animations *Looks behind him with an open mouth. *Opens his arms above him in a cheerful way. Entrance Arrives on stage in Game & Watch Quartams. Wins *Jumps multiple times, opening his hands with an open mouth. *Walks around the stage is Game & Watch Quartams. *Rings his bell on both sides. Loses Claps to the winner in Game & Watch Quartams. Victory Theme Mr. Game & Watch's Victory Theme Trivia *Mr. Game & Watch is the second oldest Nintendo character, first being the Sheriff. *Mr. Game & Watch is the only character to be constantly on 2-D graphics. Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Game & Watch (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Game & Watch Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse